Camilla the Vampire Queen
Camilla the Vampire Queen is a two thousand year old Vampire and the main antagonist in the 2009 film Lesbian Vampire Killers. She is the source of the curse placed on Cragwich Village, where the film takes place, where she has transformed all its female children into lesbian vampires. She was played by Sylvia Colloca who also played Verona, another Vampire. Background Camilla came down to the village, positioned in Suffolk, and turned all the females into lesbian vampires and caused them to kill its men. However, Baron McLaren came back from the Crusades and to his shock saw Camilla turning his wife, Eva, into her lover. He vowed to kill Camilla and made a holy sword and with it he chopped off her head. But before she died, Camilla promised that as he struck her down, she would rise, stronger than ever before, when she received the sacrifice of a virgin girl's blood. The Curse Camilla was dead, but her lover, Eva, remained as vampire, and stalked the Suffolk woods. She received sacrifices yearly to appease her. As part of the curse, on their eighteenth birthday, all the women of the place turned into lesbian vampires. Eva was sent a busload of virgin female students as sacrifices. En route to an old cottage, their bus broke down, and the girls panicked. But then, two travellers, Jimmy and Fletch, stumbled upon the bus and came aboard, and then the bus got started again. However, Eva was seen walking off into the woods when the bus moved off. After a night's party, two of the girls, Anke and Heidi, went to the bogs and they got turned into vampires by Eva, who appeared behind Anke and bit her. Trudi went off for a shower and was then bitten and transformed. Jimmy and Fletch and Lotte, the surviving girl, ran out to see what was the problem and saw Trudi flying off as vampire. So they followed and saw the lesbian vampires in the woods having sex. Lotte was astounded that all the vampire legends were true, and Heidi tried to bite Fletch, but he escaped and they all managed to run off back to the cottage. A Virgin The vampires all attacked the cottage. Jimmy's ex-girlfriend, meanwhile, was trying to get to him, in the cottage, but she was abducted by Eva en route and transformed into a lesbian vampire. So the group tried to hold out til morning, when the vampires would be banished by the Sun. Jimmy's girlfriend mysteriously showed up, claiming to be fine and have no idea of the vampires, and later she revealed herself as a vampire and tried to kill Jimmy but Fletch killed her. Later, the lesbian vampires all broke in, but hovered at the door, as they could only enter property if invited. Jimmy made a joke to Lotte about not wanting to say "Hi, lesbian vampires, come into our cottage" and suddenly the vampires appeared inside. Jimmy realized his mistake but too late, the vampires overpowered him and Lotte and took them away. Fletch, meanwhile, had teamed up with the local vicar, after the vampire Trudi attacked him. They killed her by injecting Holy Water into the shower, and then the vicar told him to find McLaren's sword. Baron McLaren, that is. So they went off to the cemetery and dug into his grave, and Fletch made a joke about the sword having a dick-shaped handle. But later the vicar's daughter appeared and tried to seduce Fletch but then revealed herself to be a vampire, too, so Fletch had to kill her. Fletch and the vicar reached the cemetery just as the Moon bled. So they saw the vampire lesbians preparing to resurrect Camilla. They cut Lotte and her blood formed a portal for the Vampire Queen to rise from. She rose, and eventually stood there, more powerful than ever, as she now had horns. Eva approached and kissed her, and then the vicar tried to kill them all, but Camilla ordered his execution. Death Lotte, Jimmy and Fletch ran from the lesbian vampires, and eventually were separated. Lotte ended up fighting Eva who was going to bite her. She eventually decapitated Eva with a cross after pretending to be seduced by her. Then Camilla showed up, enraged, and kidnapped Lotte, and then challenged Jimmy McLaren, about to kill him, but eventually Jimmy threw his ancestor's sword at Camilla, who disintegrated into electricity and exploded. The next morning, all the lesbian vampires still alive had been free of the curse, but they were still lesbians. Category:Vampires Category:Evil from the Past Category:Female Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Forms Category:Revived Category:Misanthropes Category:Misandrists Category:Mongers Category:Humanoid Category:Demon Category:Paranormal Category:Femme Fatale Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Deities Category:Psychics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:God Wannabe Category:Death Gods Category:Sadists Category:Extremists Category:Aristocrats